From Converse to Louboutins
by lovelovelove22
Summary: For robertpattinsonlover4ever's 'Secrets and Lies' contest. Bella has been in love with Edward for years, but she was always just his little neighbor in the converse.


**Summary: Bella has been in love with Edward for years, but she was always just his younger neighbor in the converse.**

**Title: From Converse to Louboutins **

**Age of Characters: Edward (30), Bella (20)**

**Pen Name: lovelovelove22**

**Disclaimer: Not Stephanie. Would never want to be her.**

**For RobertPattisonlover4ever's 'Secret and Lies' Contest**

**A/N: Here goes nothing! This switches from present and past, so keep an eye on the bold writing.**

**BPOV, Present Time (August 10, 2009):**

The sun streaming through the window was hitting his bronze hair, making it shine against the stark white pillow case. His arms were wrapped around me, the muscles there flexing. My head was lying on his warm chest; my fingers lightly tracing the muscles on his abdomen.

I can't believe this happened. After four long years of thinking of him, he was here with me.

Edward suddenly shifted under me, blinking in the bright sunlight. He cast one look at me; naked and wrapped in his rumpled sheets, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Your sister is going to fucking kill me." He groaned, taking his face in his hands. My face fell a little and I squeezed his arm.

"Edward…don't do this. Last night was _perfect_." I whispered. "I've wanted this for a long time, please don't let Rosalie ruin it. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions." I spoke in a strong voice, but I was desperately clenching to his arm.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I have to go." He got out of the bed and pulled his clothes on, warily looking at me every few seconds. "Come on, don't give me that look." Edward groaned, taking my face between his hands and kissing the tip of my nose. "I'll see you later, okay?" He started to walk out of the room, and only one though was racing through my mind.

"Edward?" I called timidly, wrapping the sheets tighter around my naked body. He turned around to look at me, resting his hand on the door frame.

"Yeah?" He asked, a line forming between his eyebrows.

"Could we do this again?" I asked quietly, afraid to meet his beautiful green eyes. He chuckled and I looked up at him. He was smiling warily at me; the line between his eyebrows was gone.

"I'll be back in a while." He muttered, walking out of the room.

I sunk back into the pillows, confused. Last night was a blur, but the day Edward and I first met is clear and sharp in my mind.

**BPOV, 4 Years Ago:**

"Bells! The new neighbors moved in! Let's go meet them." My beautiful, blonde older sister Rosalie appeared in the kitchen, adjusting her black miniskirt so that it hung perfectly on her hips. I looked up, wrinkling my nose.

"I'm busy." I complained, not setting down my book. Rosalie scoffed and took the book out of my hands.

"Look Bella, I'm going to be honest with you." Rosalie pursed her red lips, waiting for me to make eye contact with her. I reluctantly looked up, pouting. "The guy that just moved in is possibly one of the hottest guys in the world. And I'm not going over there by myself."

"And what, you want me to come along so that you look better?" I spat angrily.

"No! God Bella, it's not like that!" Rosalie sunk onto the couch next to me and set my book down on the end table. "I just don't want to go over there by myself. Please, please, please come with me. Please." Rosalie stuck out her bottom lip and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I grumbled, standing up and straightening my sweatshirt.

"Mrs. Reynolds said that he was two other brothers." Rosalie whispered as we left the house. Rosalie was holding a candle she had pulled out of the closet and hastily wrapped in old tissue paper. "Maybe one of them is your age." I blushed and didn't comment, just stared down at the ground.

I was at an awkward point in my life. 13 years old and never even been _hugged _by a boy that I wasn't related to. I was into different music than most people my age….like Nine Inch Nails and Pink Floyd and The Shins. Nobody else got my taste in movies and books, or the way I dressed. My classmates wore all the latest trends, while I cowered in sweatshirts and the same pair of old, faded converse. I mostly hung out at home by myself, while my classmates went to parties and out with friends. But it didn't matter to me. I was happy with the way my life was.

"There he is!" Rosalie hissed, gripping my elbow and nodding at a huge, muscular guy moving boxes out of a silver Volvo.

"He's cute." I agreed, although he wasn't exactly my type. Rosalie understood but continued to ogle him. "Hey!" She called enthusiastically, sauntering over to the guy. His jaw dropped a little and he grinned.

"Hey." He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the car leisurely.

"I'm Rosalie, and this is my little sister Bella." She gestured to me and I offered a tight smile and a little wave, not really looking up from the driveway. "We live right next door."

"I'm Emmett Cullen. I just moved here with my parents and my two brothers." Right then, a blonde guy came outside, followed closely by a tall, perfectly built man with tousled bronze hair and a pair of striking green eyes. Emmett followed my gaze and grinned. "These are my idiot brothers. This" he smacked the blondes arm "is Jasper, and this" he whacked the beautiful bronze haired one across the back "is Edward." I blushed when Edward's eyes met mine and concentrated hard on my shoelaces.

"Nice sweatshirt." He commented in a velvet voice. "Nine Inch Nails….good stuff." I didn't realize he was talking to me until Rosalie pinched my arm.

"Bella, Edward was talking to you." She said through her teeth, still grinning at Emmett.

"What?" I asked, mortified.

"I said, nice sweatshirt. I love Nine Inch Nails." Edward said in a louder voice, smiling crookedly.

"Thanks…uh, so do I." I muttered, blushing an embarrassing shade of red.

"So, do you go to school around here?" Emmett asked Rosalie.

"I actually just graduated from high school. I'll be going to Penn State." Rosalie said coyly. "What about you?"

"Just graduated high school, going to NYU in the fall."

"Oh, our sister Alice goes there!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Alice Swan?"

"Hmm, haven't heard of her." Emmett frowned, but Jasper furrowed his brow.

"Short? Spiky dark hair? Very….enthusiastic?" Jasper asked, and I couldn't help but smile as Rosalie burst into laughter. That was our sister alright.

"Yep, that's Alice. How do you know her?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"I had a few classes with her last semester. I just transferred from NYU to DeVry." Jasper explained. "She was quite the entertainment."

"Boys, what's the hold up with my boxes?!" A petite woman with cameral colored curls burst from the front door, her hands on her tiny hips. She caught sight of Rosalie and I and broke into a sunny smile. "Oh, I didn't realize we had visitors! Girls, I'm Esme Cullen."

"Rosalie Swan." Rosalie offered Mrs. Cullen the candle we had brought along. "And this," Rosalie gripped my arm and yanked me forward a bit. "is my sister Bella. We live right next door, and wanted to come say hello."

"Well, that's very sweet of you." Mrs. Cullen cooed happily. "I trust my boys have been keeping you company?" She raised her eyebrows and threw her arms around Edward and Jasper's broad shoulders, squeezing them tightly. They all laughed, including Rosalie, but I just stared at the ground, red in the face. "How old are you girls?" She asked pleasantly, looking back and forth between us.

"I'm 18." Rosalie offered. "And Bella is 13. Our other sister Alice is away at college, and she's 20."

"Well, Jasper here is 20. And Emmett is 18, just like you!" Mrs. Cullen exclaimed, making both Emmett and Rosalie flush the slightest bit. Edward cleared his throat and Mrs. Cullen giggled, almost musically. "And my Edward is already 23." She pouted, making her sons laugh.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you all, but Bella and I have to get to dinner." Rosalie said cheerfully, a devastatingly beautiful smile on her face. We both waved and started to walk away.

"Maybe I'll stop by sometime this week." Emmett called after us, making Rosalie smile and giggle under her breath.

"Anytime!" She called back, grinning.

"Nice converse! I like the shoelaces!" Edward shouted after me, and I ducked my head, cheeks burning.

"Bella, I'm pretty sure that was a compliment." Rosalie hissed, and I shook my head.

That beautiful man would never be interested in his little neighbor wearing the faded converse.

**EPOV, August 10, 2009:**

Oh fucking shit. Rosalie is going to _murder_ me. I just slept with her baby sister. I just took her damn innocence away from her. And I'm ten years older than her. And our relationship was technically illegal.

I still remember the day I met Bella. Her face had been as red as a tomato and her eyes rarely left the pavement below her purple converse with navy blue laces. The one time she had met my eyes, though, it had been a jolt to my system. But I quickly shook that thought from my head. I was an adult, and she was not. Simple as that.

So I tried to become her friend. Rosalie had later confided to Emmett, Jasper, and I that Bella didn't really have any friends and spent most of her time alone, listening to music and reading. She listened to _good_ music too. Like Nine Inch Nails and The Wombats and The Shins, just like me.

I still remember the day we sat in her room for hours, taking about our favorite bands and how not many people appreciate good music these days. Bella quickly became one of my best friends. After she was done with school and I got off work, I'd help her with her homework, which she rarely needed my assistance on, and then we would hang out.

The first couple of times were awkward. But then she told me about her parents' divorce and all the things she and her sisters had gone through, and how Alice and Rosalie were her legal guardians now that both their parents gave up custody. I opened up to her about my past. Carlisle and Esme Cullen had adopted me and my brothers after our parents had both heavily abused us. I had even shown her the gruesome scar that marred my side; a constant reminder of my horrendous childhood. After we started opening up to each other, things got much easier. We were the closest of friends, nothing more. Bella had dragged me along to go dress shopping for her first school dance, and then made me watch as she modeled all the dresses. She got excited whenever I met a new girl, which I'll admit was often, and she would grill me for details of our dates.

I watched Bella get awards at school, standing in the audience with her sisters and my brothers, all of us there to support her. I had driven Bella to her first overnight camp and stayed up with her on the phone all night every night for a week when she was homesick. She had stayed with me all throughout Emmett and Rosalie's wedding, keeping me entertained. We watched our siblings fall in love, leaving us the only two not paired off.

But truth be told, she was always more to me than my little neighbor wearing the faded converse.

**BPOV, August 9, 2009:**

"Let's go out tonight." My friend Jessica chirped, fiddling with her long brown hair. She was spending the night at my house while Emmett and Rosalie were out to dinner and a movie. "A new club just opened up downtown and my friend can get us into the VIP area. They don't check ID's." I sighed and rubbed my eyebrows, a habit I had picked up years ago from Edward.

"I don't know." I groused, sighing. "I have a ton of homework to do." Jessica grumbled a bit and stalked off to her room.

Truthfully, I was moping. I missed Edward. It had been almost two years since I've seen him, because he just had to go live in England, leaving me here by myself. I've been living with Rosalie and Emmett, and had only made one new friend. He still writes me almost every week, and calls every once in awhile, but it's not the same. I've been fighting my attraction to him for four years, and it got harder every single day. I managed to keep my mind off him most of the time, but my thoughts would always occasionally wonder back to him.

Because he was perfect. He was beautiful, inside and out, he was kind, sensitive, had good taste in music, funny, intelligent, and loyal. Technically, he was the perfect best friend a girl could ever ask for. He had been my _only_ best friend all those years, taking care of me and supporting me in everything I chose to do. But I didn't want to be just his best friend. I craved so much more than that; I craved every part of his being.

"So are you coming or not?" Jessica called from the hallway. I could hear her snapping her fruity gum. I remembered the last thing Edward had said to me, hugging me tightly as he whispered the words in my ear.

"_Go on and have some fun without me. I'll be back when you least expect it."_

I had been so sure he was going to kiss me; his lips were only inches from mine. But he had smiled, squeezed me again, and left.

"Actually, yeah. I'm coming." I slid off the edge of my bed and Jessica poked her head into my room, her mouth agape.

"Wow, big day for Bella!" She teased before popping back out of my room. "Get dressed in something sexy, and I'll do you makeup!" I sighed and went over to my closet, rifling through my limited wardrobe. My hands hit a garment bag and I extracted it, praying the dress Alice and Jasper had sent me from their month in Paris would be acceptable for our night out.

I slid the short black dress with the sweetheart neckline on, pleased with the way it clung to the few curves I possessed. Bending down, which was extremely difficult in my dress, I located the black Louboutins stiletto heels Rosalie had given me in an attempt to 'liven me up'. Sighing as I slipped the heels on, I recalled the days in which I wore my trusted old converse. The best moments of my life had happened when I was wearing those shoes. And every single one of those moments had happened with Edward.

I shook him from my head and sighed. I wouldn't think about Edward tonight; I was going to let go and have some fun for the first time since Edward left.

"Mmm, you look sexy!" Jessica squealed as I joined her in the cluttered bathroom. Various beauty products of Rosalie's were scattered along the countertop, and Jessica abruptly grabbed my chin and started my makeup. I didn't bother protesting, I just sat there quietly for what seemed like forever until Jessica deemed my acceptable and we made our way out of our building, giggling and chattering the entire way, continuing our girly fun in the cab and up until we reached the club.

"Are you sure you can get us in?" I asked worriedly. We weren't 21 yet, not even close, and the bouncer looked like he wasn't easily persuaded.

"Yeah, Jacob is an old friend of mine from Washington." She gestured to the giant bouncer. "Don't be intimidated, he's a giant teddy bear!" I allowed a laugh and gulped nervously as Jessica dragged me up to Jacob, grinning up at him. "Hey, Jake!" She chirped, and he immediately stamped our hands with fluorescent ink that read 'VIP' and opened the door for us.

"Have fun, girls." He laughed, his dark eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Thanks, Jacob, Say hi to Leah for me!" Jessica called over her shoulder, pulling me deeper and deeper into the packed club before we reached the sunken pit that was the VIP area. "Go dance or get a drink or something!" She nearly screamed over all the noise. "There's a hottie over there I will be occupying my time with!" I laughed and she sauntered off. I awkwardly talked with a few people before getting a drink and sitting down on a low couch in the corner, staring at my shoes.

"This looks familiar." A deep, velvety voice suddenly sounded above me, and I looked up to meet Edward's emerald green eyes.

"Edward!"I yelped, dropping my drink carelessly and throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him as tightly as I possibly could. "I can't believe it!" I squealed, pulling away but not releasing my grip on him. He didn't drop his hands from around my waist either.

"I've missed you." Edward said, grinning. "Can we go someplace quieter? Or is this your scene now?"

"No, we can go." I waved my hand nonchalantly. "Just let me tell my friend." I held up my index finger as I walked off, indicating I would just be a second. "Jessica!" I shouted, tapping her shoulder. She was whispering something in the ear of some blonde guy, but turned to face me anyways. "I ran into an old friend and we're going to go somewhere else so we can talk, okay? I'll see you back at my house." She nodded and I hurried back to Edward, unable to contain or hide my excitement.

"Let's go." He mouthed, protectively placing his arm around my waist and guided me out of the club. His hand lightly intertwined with mine, making me blush. Once we reached the street, Edward turned and hugged me again. "That's better." He whispered into my hair. I closed in my eyes and breathed in his scent, recalling how much I have missed it these past two years.

"I have _really_ missed you." I admitted, resting my chin on his shoulders. Edward frowned at me sudden change in height and glanced down at my feet, his lip curling at the sight of my fashionable Louboutins.

"_I really_ miss your converse." He pouted, but grinned a split second later. "I missed you to, Bella. A lot."

"Where should we go to talk?" I asked, and we started to walk, not caring where we were headed.

"We could just walk around for a bit." Edward suggested, looking up at the starry sky.

"Sounds nice." I agreed, and we continued to walk. "So, how was England?" I asked as he laced his fingers in mine.

"Cloudy." He frowned. "And there was no Bella to brighten my day." I laughed gently and squeezed his hands.

"There was no Edward here, either." I reminded him.

"What a coincidence." Edward chuckled. He was looking me up and down, a funny expression on his face.

"What?" I asked, stopping in my tracks. "Is it my hair?" My hands traveled to the top of my hair, where my curls remained presentable. "My makeup?" I ran a finger under my eye, but no mascara or eyeliner came off.

"You've changed so much." He muttered, running his thumb down my cheek. I squinted up at him, appraising his beautiful face.

"We can't all be so lucky." I sighed, touching his face with the palm of my hand. "You look exactly the same."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." Edward laughed, taking my hand and pulling me along again. "I rather like it." His gaze traveled down my dress and shoes, a tiny frown gracing his pouty lips. "You look beautiful no matter what, Bella." He sighed, and I felt my heart soar. Did he seriously just say that? And while my mind was screaming and my heart was nearly bursting out of my ribcage.

"What?" I stuttered stupidly.

"I said, you're beautiful, Isabella." Edward whispered, leaning his head down and suddenly capturing my lips with his. Surprised, I didn't move for a moment. But then I realized what was happening and I threw my arms around his neck, and his hands rubbed up and down my back slowly, sensually.

"I've been waiting for you to do that for years." I admitted breathlessly when Edward eventually pulled away.

"I've wanted to that for years." Edward said lightly, not moving his hands from my back. "I thought this would be a more appropriate moment."

"Why didn't you kiss me before you left?" I asked breathlessly. "I was sure you were going to, but then…."

"I didn't want to leave you on uncertain terms. And Bella, I'm so much older than you. I decided that I would make my feelings known when I returned, and see if you felt the same." He shrugged, that crooked smile I loved so much spread across his face. "And here I am."

"Here you are." I whispered, clinging to the collar of his shirt with my tiny fingers, softly kissing his neck. "Do you want to go back to my place? Rosalie and Emmett are going to be gone all night." I asked timidly against his neck, holding my breath. Edward's fingers were suddenly twisted in my hair, pulling my lips to his again.

"Let's go to my place instead." He mumbled, his kisses leaving me incoherent.

We kissed the whole taxi ride back to his apartment, and kissed all the way up the ten flights of stairs, until we reached his place.

Words weren't needed, we were content in each other's arms, but aching for more. I started pulling Edward into his room and he obliged, kicking the door open lightly as he scooped me into his arms and then kicking the door shut more forcibly behind us. He set me carefully on the bed before climbing on top of me and continuing our previous torrent of delicious kisses.

"You're still on the pill, right?" He asked hoarsely as I started undoing the buttons on his shirt. I nodded as he shrugged his shirt off at let it pool to the floor. His hands started working slowly up my body, like he was asking permission. I nodded again and he tugged my dress down without hesitation, my overheated body rejoicing when the cool air washed over my bare skin. His quick hands had my bra unhooked and tossed to the side in seconds. I exhaled, closing my eyes and grabbing his shoulders in desperation.

Edward's head ducked to kiss the newly exposed skin, his tongue sliding against my chest slowly and appreciatively. But that wasn't what I wanted.

"Edward." I whined, pulling his head up so that we were eye level. "Please. I've waited long enough." Edward's eyes narrowed for a moment.

"You mean…." He trailed off suggestively. I shook my head and blushed.

"I've been waiting for _you_." I admitted. "So it's a good thing you came back."

"Yes, it certainly is." Edward whispered, scraping his teeth across my shoulder, making me throw my head back, overwhelmed by the sensation. I pulled him closer still, burying my head in the crook of his neck and started playing with the waistband of his jeans, a not-so-subtle signal that I was ready to move forward. Edward caught the silent message and discarded his jeans. I was suddenly very aware that the only things between us were my underwear and his boxers. "Are you sure?" Edward murmured against me skin, peppering kisses on every inch of skin he could reach.

"Yes. Now _please_." I begged, slipping my own panties off. Edward chuckled and tossed them to the side for me.

"Eager, are we?" He asked as my hands found the elastic of his boxers and yanked them down forcibly.

"Come _on_." I moaned, and he crashed down on top of me, careful not to let his full weight settle on my body.

"Now, this is going to hurt a little." Edward said, almost absentmindedly. "But it will be over before you even know what hits you."

"Okay." I whispered, throwing my arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly. "I'm going crazy over here, Edward." I sighed, meeting his eyes. He growled a little from the back his throat and used his hands to gently spread my legs out. I inhaled sharply at the unusual feeling of his hands on my inner thighs. Edward positioned himself over me, continuing to kiss my face and neck all the while. A knot was forming in my stomach, but it felt _good_, like nothing I've ever felt before. Edward suddenly pushed into me, moving slowly. I saw him grit his teeth when he approached my barrier, and he kissed the top of my head before breaking through his one thrust of his hips. I gasped at the sudden flair of pain, but it was fading quickly. Edward stayed still, waiting for me to adjust.

"Move." I whispered, grabbing him by the hips, trying to force him to move inside of me.

"God, Bella." He groaned, reaching for fistfuls of my brown hair eagerly. He moved fast inside of me, making me moan and groan and make noises I've never even _heard_ before. Edward somehow knew exactly how to work my body.

Within minutes I felt a coil somewhere deep inside me snap, and suddenly I was overtaken by the strongest sensation of pleasure I have ever experienced. I was aware of Edward shuddering above me and coming himself, but I was still coming down from my own release, breathing heavily. Our bodies were sticky with sweat, but I didn't mind.

Edward collapsed next to me, his warm arms settling around me. I fell asleep in his arms, listening to him whisper words of worship and praise in my ear.

**EPOV, August 10, 2009:**

"Rose, I need to talk to you." I said, pushing past my barely awake sister in law and sitting down at her kitchen table.

"When the hell did you get back?" Rosalie asked groggily. "Bella's been moping about you being gone this whole fucking time, go see her and come back later. Preferably when it's actually light outside."

"It's nine o'clock, Rosalie." I rolled my eyes. "And I already saw Bella. That's what I want to talk to you about." Rosalie immediately perked up at my serious tone and her blue eyes narrowed.

"What _about_ Bella?" She asked suspiciously.

"Rose, I think I'm in love with Bella." I said seriously, my face straight. Rosalie stared at for a moment, her mouth open.

"You _think you're in love with my baby sister_?" She exclaimed, her eyes going wide and her jaw clenching.

"No, wait." I held up my hand and she relaxed a little. "I _know_ I'm in love with Bella. And Rose, I'm going to tell her. I just wanted your…your, uh…."

"_Blessing_?" Rosalie asked, her eyebrow arched. "Well, Edward, I thought you were a smart guy, but apparently not. She is ten fucking years younger than you. And she's only 17 years old!" She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "And you're……let's see…..27 years old. That's _illegal_, Edward. _**Illegal**_**.**"

"I can't help that I'm in love with her, Rosalie!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you stay the fuck away fromher until she is a legal adult." Rosalie hissed, looking disgusted. Emmett entered the room then, his face still marred with sleep.

"What's with him?" Emmett asked gruffly, rubbing his red eyes and pouring himself a cup of fresh coffee.

"Oh, he's in love with my little sister." Rosalie said casually, a snarl on his face.

"What—Oh my god, Bella?!" Emmett asked; his jaw dropping. "You're not gay!" He cheered, making both Rosalie scoff.

"Nothing is going to happen between them." She hissed. "She is a child, and he is an adult. End of story." Rosalie's eyes suddenly widened and she burst out of the room, stomping down the hallway. I heard a door bang open and Rosalie shrieked a little before storming back into the kitchen where Emmett and I were not moving, not looking at each other.

"Where. Is. She." Rosalie growled, advancing towards me.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Emmett asked, putting down his coffee and standing between Rosalie and I.

"She's not in her room. Where is she?" She snarled, looking me dead in the eye. I was silent, not looking directly at her. "She is _my_ legal responsibility and I need to know where she is. Edward, tell me _now._" I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"She's at my place. I'll get her back as soon as possible." I promised, and Rosalie's face went ashen.

"She's at your place?" She whispered, her eyes flashing. "You…you're a fucking rapist!"She screeched, swinging at me. Emmett grabbed her arm and yanked her backwards, trying to keep her from kicking my ass. "Let me down!" She shouted, kicking wildly. "He took advantage of my baby sister!"

"I didn't _rape _her!" I exclaimed, getting angry. "God Rosalie, I'm in love with her! What happened last night was not rape. And I have to go. I'll make sure Bella gets home." I snapped, getting up and walking towards the door.

"You stay the hell away from her!" Rosalie shouted after me, and I slammed the door in response.

**BPOV, August 10, 2009:**

He had left so fast. I sat in his bed, staring down at the concert ticket stub that had fallen out of Edward's pocket last night in the midst of our passion. I heard the front door open and footsteps coming closer.

"Hey. You're still here." Edward said, sitting on the edge of the bed and casting me a wary look. I simply nodded, and Edward sighed. "I told Rosalie." He whispered, and I jumped up in shock.

"Are you _insane_?!" I shouted, frantically pulling my dress from last night back on. "She's going to kill both of us!"

"Yeah. She's not very happy." I said quietly. "But you need to get home before she completely loses it."

"I don't want to leave." I said stubbornly, sitting back on the bed and hugging him. "You….you left so fast. It really hurt my feelings." I whispered.

"I know Bella, and I'm sorry." Edward said, his face serious. I turned away from him but he gripped my elbow and took my chin in his hand, forcing me to look at him. "I love you, Bella." He murmured, releasing my chin and stroking my cheek. "I'm in love with you." I stared at him for a moment, my eyes wide and my mouth open.

Then it came crashing down on me. He loved me. Edward Cullen was in love with _me_.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered, and Edward face lit up with a glorious smile. He took my face between his hands and lightly kissed my lips before deepening the kiss and moving his hands to my waist.

"I love you I love you I love you." He murmured behind kisses, smiling the entire time.

"This….are we actually doing this?" I asked, panting heavily from his never-ending kisses. "Hiding this from our families? Keeping it a secret?"

"Yes. We're going to try this. It's been delayed long enough." Edward groaned, laughing.

His eyes traveled down to my feet, grinning.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You're wearing your converse."

**That was my first attempt at entering a contest….so I am a bit nervous. But excited. I might continue this story later on, but if I do it will be awhile.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


End file.
